


man in a movie.

by tokyochwe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, dude this is cute CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyochwe/pseuds/tokyochwe
Summary: Baekhyun was away with his family for a while, and he finally, finally, goes back to his real home.orsebaek are being cute in an airport.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	man in a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the fluffiest piece of writing i have Ever written
> 
> title comes from day6's man in a movie!! and i'd recommend you to listen to this song while reading this, if you like a little background music!!
> 
> enjoy~~

Let's start off simple: Baekhyun is lost.

But please, don't blame him. His phone died a long time ago, he's in a completely different country, and the airport is really big, his thoughts the only thing keeping him company, aside from his backpack and luggage.

Yes, he does speak English. He practiced for a long time to survive in the foreign country, eventually getting used to the language and starting to get fluent, but he spent some solid time away from here, so obviously he's a little rusty.

It's been a hard task to find Sehun. They texted it through and agreed to meet right outside the main door, but there were plenty of doors in this place, and Baekhyun couldn't remember what main gate meant. That's how bad it was. And since his phone died, he couldn't call Sehun either.

He sighed in defeat, almost giving up on looking for the taller boy, when he decided to try and talk to a woman standing by his side on the busy corridor.

"Excuse me," Baekhyun announced, with his unused English, still tasting of his hometown, "do you know where the main gate is?"

The woman looks at him for a while, as if trying to understand the phrase under the smaller man's accent, "Ah, yes, right by those bathrooms right there," she pointed, finally understanding Baekhyun.

Well, Baekhyun understood what she meant, but was a little lost. Still, he thanked the woman before gathering his things and starting to walk in the general direction of where the woman pointed at, hoping to not get lost in the throng of people again.

When passing by said bathroom, he finally spotted the door, quickly walking in it's direction, as if it would disappear if he blinked.

When he walked through the door, Baekhyun quickly scanned the sidewalk looking for the taller man, and found him.

He spotted Sehun, in all his messy glory, wearing a simple black T-shirt and ripped jeans in the same color, a jacket lazily thrown over his shoulders, looking the tiniest bit of annoyed, holding his phone and looking at something in the distance. Baekhyun immediately broke into a smile.

Oh, how he missed this man.

He wanted to hold it in, to surprise him by sneaking on Sehun, but the giddyness took over him and he yelled. Not too loudly as he wasn't as far, but loud enough to catch Sehun's attention.

The latter heard the oh-so-familiar voice and snapped his head at the direction the sound came from, seeing Baekhyun standing there, trademark giddy smile on his face. Soon enough, Sehun was running to him, cutting the short space between them with a hug, all while Baekhyun was already prepared for this, simply opening his arms, letting Sehun in his personal bubble and beyond.

Sehun tackled him in a big hug, almost taking Baekhyun down with how quick he ran at him, but the taller didn't let them fall, holding Baekhyun tight and not letting go.

"I missed you so much, love," Sehun said, muffled by Baekhyun's sweater where he hid his face in, still hugging Baekhyun, "I couldn't stop thinking about when we would meet again."

"I missed you too Hunnie," Baekhyun said, almost tearing up from the pent-up emotions. "more than you could imagine."

And it was true, it came from his heart. The phrase came from all the weeks they had to endure without each other, from all the video calls they had to at least see each other once in a while. Came after Sehun was the last thing he would think about when he slept, and the first thing he would think about when he woke up. Sehun was stuck in his mind, and now he was seeing the man in the flesh, all tiny in his arms, holding him as if he was afraid that if he let go, all of it would disappear.

The weeks Baekhyun spent overseas visiting his family were tough, but it was over now. Of course, he enjoyed seeing his family, but nothing beat seeing Sehun.

The smaller man snapped back from his thoughts when he realized Sehun was staring at him, as if the other hung the moon, with his eyes filled with love and adoration and everything in between.

Baekhyun couldn't take this, couldn't take one more second away from the other's lips, and just like that he closed the distance between them with a seal of their lips.

Their kiss wasn't heated, wasn't rushed or shallow, it was something filled with passion and the need for each other, as if they were starved from each other's lips, and needed the touch to survive. It made the weeks Baekhyun spent over at his parents' house turn into dust in his mind.

When Sehun finally broke the kiss, heart skipping beats and panting, breathless, he smiled kindly and asked, "Do you wanna go home, now? Did you even eat?" and the way Sehun worried about him made his insides melt, like his blood turned into a less deadly version of lava, spilling everywhere.

"Yes, love, I did eat. All I need now is a bed and you cuddling me so I can get rid of this horrible jetlag." He announced the last words with a big grin splitting his face, finally being able to take in Sehun's beauty in real life, not through a pixelated screen.

Sehun couldn't hold it in and felt the smile in his face multiply in size. "Let's go, then. Get your stuff. Put your backpack in the backseat, will you?"

And Baekhyun?

Well, Baekhyun felt just like a man in a movie, getting his happily ever after.

As if everything fell into place, as he watched his home walk to their car, parked on the sidewalk.

How could this possibly get any better?

**Author's Note:**

> woah this is some word vomit  
> uhh so yeah this is my first fic i ever posted here!! i am actually working on more so i might post em here too, if im not too self conscious about myself snchsjdh oops  
> anyways sebaek is a little dead but i still love them with all my heart. they are really cute okay don't judge me
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! please leave a kudos if you liked it, and if you're feeling fancy, leave a comment too 💞


End file.
